Special Agent Missing
by LightningGirl1-800
Summary: Jess wird entführt, während sie im FBI Hauptquatier Papierkram erledigt. Wer könnte sich etwas davon versprechen? Wird das FBI die eigene Agentin retten können? Oneshot R


Special Agent Missing

Special Agent Jessica Angelina Mastriani seufzte und rieb sich die müden Augen. Ihr Blick wanderte ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend zu der Uhr, die ihren Schreibtisch zierte. 22:12 Uhr. „Herr Gott wenn ich hier nicht bald fertig werde kann ich gleich hier übernachten", murmelte sie vor sich hin und wandte sich wieder ihrem Bericht zu.

Der junge Agent war erschöpft und völlig übermüdet. An sich könnte sie sich dafür verfluchen, dass sie nie unerledigten Papierkram liegen lassen konnte. Obwohl ihr letzter Fall sie eine Menge körperlicher Anstrengung gekostet hatte, hatte sie sich danach noch an ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt um ihren Bericht zu verfassen. Nicole, Antonio und sogar Assistant Direktor John Pollock waren bereits gegangen, das gesamte FBI – Hauptquartier von Washington DC wirkte verlassen.

Als Jess plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörte fuhr sie erschrocken herum. Sie sah lediglich einen gespenstischen Schatten, doch im nächsten Augenblick spürte sie, wie ein harten Gegenstand ihren Kopf traf. Sie spürte wie ihr Bewusstsein ihr entglitt. Sie war jedoch noch so klar, dass sie nach ihrer Dienstwaffe griff und in die Richtung feuerte in der sie den Angreifer vermutete. Ein männlicher Schmerzensschrei verriet ihr, dass sie ihn zumindest verletzt haben musste, dann wurde alles um sie herum schwarz und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

„Scott, wo befindet sich ihre Partnerin?", bellte John Pollock durchs FBI Gebäude. „Sir ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Nicole Scott gewohnt gelassen ihrem Vorgesetzten, „Sie wollte gestern Abend noch Papierkram erledigen, vielleicht hat sie verschlafen", schlug sie vor.

„Von mir aus kann sie sich so viele Nächte um die Ohren Schlagen wie sie will, aber sie soll gefälligst am nächsten Tag pünktlich zum Dienst antreten. Ich hoffe für sie, dass sie eine gute Ausrede hat wenn sie die Güte besitzt hier einzutreffen", schnaubte der Assistant Direktor wütend und stampfte in sein Büro und was hätte er für 10 ruhige Minuten gegeben, doch kaum hatte er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen erschien Antonio Cortez im Türrahmen.

„Sir, wir haben Besuch aus Indianapolis bekommen, drei Agents die darauf drängen Sie zu sprechen", erklärte Antonio.

„Indianapolis? Wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert, Telefone gibt's ja erst was weiß ich wie lange, sollen rein kommen", grummelte er ungehalten und lehnte sich in seinem bequemen Ledersesseln zurück. Antonio nickte und verließ Pollocks Büro um die Agents zu holen. Auf dem Weg begegnete er Nicole, die seine Eile erstaunte.

„Was ist den los?", fragte sie ihn interessiert, da sie nichts anderes zu tun hatte.

„Drei Agents aus Indiana wollen mit Pollock sprechen, scheint recht wichtig zu sein", berichtete er während er in ihrer Begleitung seinen Weg fortsetzt.

„Das muss es sein, wenn sie extra aus Indiana anreisen, hast du eine Ahnung worum es geht?", bohrte sie weiter.

„Ich? Nicht die geringste", erwiderte er, „aber alle drei sahen nicht sonderlich fröhlich aus, eher aufgelöst wenn du mich fragst. So wie ich dich kenne wirst du ohnehin nicht den Raum verlassen, wenn sie mit Pollock reden, also wirst du bald deine Antwort haben."

Etwas verloren standen drei Agents auf dem Gang, zwei Frauen und ein Mann. Die FBI – Ausweise verrieten ihre Namen, die eine Frau mit gelockten Haaren war Special Agent Brooke Veronika Haslett, neben ihr stand mit glatten schulterlangen Haaren Special Agent Sunny Estrada und daneben Special Agent Alan Coyle, alle sahen äußerst ernst aus und Antonio und Nicole geleiteten die drei zu Pollock.

„Also was kann ich für Sie tun Agents?", fragte John ruhig und gering interessiert.

„Agent Jess Mastriani gehört zu ihrem Team, oder?", erkundigte sich Alan.

„Stimmt, sind Sie hier um mir zu erklären, warum sie noch nicht beim Dienst ist?", fragte Pollock schon etwas interessierter.

„Indirekt ja", erwiderte Brooke und zog ein Tonbandgerät aus der Tasche, dann drückte sie auf Play.

„_Liebes FBI, so hört man sich wieder, das Spiel hat begonnen! Ihr habt 24 Stunden um Agent Mastriani zur Hilfe zu eilen, wenn nicht stirbt sie, ich hoffe doch, dass ihr meine Herausforderung annehmt, aber ich hab so ein Gefühl das werdet ihr!"_

„Was um Himmelswillen ist das?", fragte Pollock irritiert.

„Diese Nachricht wurde letzte Nacht gegen elf Uhr von unserem Anrufbeantworter aufgezeichnet..."

„Heißt das, dass Jess entführt wurde?", Nicole war nicht wenig beunruhigt, ihm Gegenteil, „Wer könnte das gewesen sein? Was ist mit „Spiel" gemeint? Wieso wurden nicht wir kontaktiert? Wer könnte einen Nutzen daraus ziehen einen FBI – Agent zu entführen ohne Lösegeld zu fordern, oder hat er das getan?" Viele Fragen, wenig Antworten.

„Eben diese Fragen haben wir uns auch zuerst gestellt, aber haben eine einigermaßen plausible Erklärung gefunden: Jess hatte vor ihrer FBI – Ausbildung mit uns zusammen gearbeitet, wir glauben, dass es jemand sein muss, der von uns verhaftet wurde, da er anscheinend ziemlich wütend ist und das aus Rache tut, er hat kein Lösegeld verlangt. So konnten wir den Kreis der Verdächtigen weit einkreisen", erklärte Sunny, „Bei Nachforschungen sind wir auf einen verurteilten Entführer und Vergewaltiger gestoßen, der auch noch unter Mordverdacht steht. Er wurde von Psychiatern als höchst gefährlich und psychiatrisch instabil eingestuft, vor gut einer Woche ist er aus dem Untersuchungshaft ausgebrochen und untergetaucht, Brooke und Jess haben ihn seiner Zeit geschnappt", schloss sie und wartete auf eine Reaktion der Washingtoner FBIs. Antonio und John reagierte geschockt erst gar nicht und Nicole reagierte leicht über:

„Oh mein Gott!", rief sie, „Jess befindet sich in der Gewalt eines Mörders und Vergewaltigers! Wenn ich den Kerl erwische..."

„Agent Scott!", brachte Pollock laut sie wieder zur Ruhe, „Reagieren Sie nicht über! Wir werden alles tun um ihre Partnerin zurück zu holen und das kleine Spielchen dieses Verrückten beenden." Dann wandte der Assistant Direktor sich wieder der Agents aus Indianapolis zu. „Haben Sie den Anruf zurück verfolgt?"

„Natürlich, ein gestohlenes Handy."

„Cortez sie versuchen das Handy, ob nun gestohlen oder nicht, über GPS zu orten, Agent Estrada, Sie können ihm helfen", befahl John und die beiden Agents verließen schnell den Raum um sich an die Computer zu begeben.

„Und wir überlegen uns, wann und vor allem wie Agent Mastriani entführt worden ist, ohne ihre Kräfte müssen wir uns auf die alten Methoden verlassen."

„Ich bin gestern Abend gegen 21:30 Uhr nach hause gegangen", berichtete Nicole, „Jess und ich waren die letzten, dass heißt bis da hin war sie noch hier."

„Gegen 23 Uhr hat der Entführer bei uns angerufen, das heißt wir müssen nur herausfinden, wo Jess in der Zwischenzeit war", ergänzte Brooke während sie mit Pollock, Nicole und Alan in einem Konferenzraum saß.

„Praktisch ist alles möglich", meinte Alan, „Sie könnte sich etwas zu essen holen gegangen sein, schon zu hause, auf dem Heimweg..."

„Oder hier", schloss John, dann fügte er hinzu, „Wir werden jeden möglichern Aufenthaltsort überprüfen, ein solcher Psychopath hat sicher Spuren hinterlassen."

„Wir haben sicherlich nicht genug Leute", konterte Scott.

„Sie suchen nach Ihrer Partnerin, ich sorge für die Mittel", erwiderte Pollock ungehalten.

Zehn Minuten später standen Brooke und Nicole in Jess' Büro vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Für mich sieht's normal aus", meinte Nicole und zog sich Handschuhe an, um mögliche Fingerabdrücke nicht zu verfälschen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Mappe, die mitten auf dem Tisch lag. Es handelte sich um den Bericht des Falles des letzten Tages. Nicole las die letzten Zeilen des Dokuments und stutzt als die letzten Worte des Textes „Der Verdächtige floh, obwohl er..." waren.

„Sie hat mitten im Satz aufgehört zu schreiben", stellte sie irritiert fest.

„Vielleicht hatte Jess einfach keine Lust mehr oder konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren und hat so alles stehen und liegen gelassen", schlug Brooke vor und durchblätterte weitere Dokumente.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht, Jess würde das nie tun", erwiderte Nicole und beschloss, die Mappe Antonio zu überlassen, damit er nach Fingerabdrücken suchen konnte. Als sie wieder kehrte konnte sie beobachten, wie Brooke auf dem Teppichboden hockte, allem Anschein nach hatte sie etwas Brauchbares gefunden.

„Sehen Sie sich das an", forderte die Agentin aus Indianapolis sie auf. Nicole ging neben ihr auf die Knie und bemerkte sofort was Brooke ihr zeigen wollte, der Tisch war verrückt worden, es waren noch Abdrücke im Teppich zu erkennen, wo der Tisch vorher gestanden hatte.

„Lassen Sie uns den Tisch zurück rücken", schlug sie vor. Brooke nickte und die beiden richteten sich wieder auf, bevor sie den Tisch an seine ursprünglichen Platz zurück rückten. Was der Entführer versucht hatte zu verbergen kam nun zum Vorschein und war nur schwer zu übersehen.

„Ist das Blut?", fragte Brooke und ein ungewohnter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken, die Vorstellung, dass es Jess' Blut sein könnte gefiel ihr absolut nicht.

„Sieht ganz so aus", erwiderte Nicole, „Ich hole Antonio, er soll eine Probe nehmen und bestimmen von wem es ist."

„Warten Sie", wies Brooke sie an, als sie sich zum Gehen wand. Nicole sah sie verblüfft an. Dann folgte sie Brookes Blick, der direkt auf eine weitere Blutspur hinter dem Schreibtisch gerichtet war.

„Oh Mann", murmelte Nicole, „Wenn das alles Jess' Blut ist muss sie schwer verletzt sein."

„Haben Sie schon einen Anhalspunkt, wo Agent Mastriani sein könnte?", fragte Pollock, als er mit Coyle Cortez' Büro betrat. Sunny, Brooke und Nicole standen hinter Antonio, der auf die Tastatur seines Computers einhackte und betrachteten angespannt den Bildschirm.

„Gerade dabei, Sir", erwiderte Scott ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Wir haben mehrere Blutspuren in Jess' Büro gefunden und überprüfen jetzt, ob es alles von Jess ist", erklärte Agent Haslett ebenfalls ohne aufzusehen.

„Und schon Ergebnisse?", fragte Alan und blickte ebenfalls auf den Bildschirm.

„Ja", sagte Antonio, „da die Blutspuren weit auseinander lagen untersuche ich Blutproben von beiden Flecken und ich glaube ich bin fündig geworden..." Er tippte etwas ein und wartete. „Na also, es handelt sich um zwei verschiedene Blutgruppen", verkündete er triumphierend.

„Gehört eine davon Jess?", fragte Nicole sofort.

„Leider ja", erwiderte er, „Aber das andere Blut, das im Übrigen von der größeren Blutspur stammt, gehört ihr nicht. Das heißt, dass es Jess möglich war ihren Angreifer zu verletzten."

„Sie könnte ihm direkt ins Gesicht geschlagen haben", schlug Brooke vor.

„Ich tippe eher darauf, dass sie auf ihn geschossen hat", entgegnete Nicole.

„Warum sind Sie dann noch nicht auf der Suche nach Patrone oder Hülse, Scott?", fragte John. Die Agentin sah ihn erst verblüfft an, aber verließ dann von Brooke gefolgt das Büro um Jess' aufzusuchen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Jess auf ihn geschossen hat", meinte Brooke, als sie auf dem Boden von Jess' Büro nach Patrone oder Hülse suchten.

„Warum das?", wollte Nicole wissen.

„Ich finde Jess ist nicht der Typ für so was, ich meine Menschen zu töten, selbst wenn es Verbrecher sind", erklärte sie.

„Wie lange ist es her, als Sie Jess das letzte mal gesehen haben, Brooke?", wollte Scott wissen.

„Einige Zeit", erwiderte die Angesprochene.

„Jess hat sich seit sie aus Quantico hier her gekommen ist sehr verändert", entgegnete Nicole, „Sehen Sie?" Sie hielt eine schimmernde Patronenhülse hoch, die sich unauffällig in einer dunkeln Ecke befunden hatte.

Antonio platzte in Pollocks Büro.

„Sir sehen Sie sich das an", sagte er und hielt ihm einen Ausdruck hin.

„Was ist das?", fragte Alan, der über Johns Schulter sah, als dieser das Dokument in Empfang nahm.

„Der Autopsie - Bericht eines gewissen David Anderson, er wurde laut Bericht heute morgen um ca. 9 Uhr mit einer Kugel durch die Schläfe ermordet. Außerdem hatte er einen glatten Durchschuss an der Schulter. Gegen 10:30 Uhr wurde seine Leiche in Chicago am Lake Michigan gefunden", berichtete Antonio.

„Das ist doch unser Verdächtige", stellte Pollock fest und warf Coyle einen skeptischern Blick zu.

„Nicht nur der Verdächtige, das Blut was wir in Jess' Büro neben ihrem gefunden haben gehört ihm", meinte Cortez.

„Das heißt alles was wir bisher hatten, ist völlig nutzlos", stellte Pollock fest.

„Es ist natürlich auch möglich, dass Jess ihn erschossen hat", meinte Nicole, die gerade mit Brooke das Büro betreten hatte, gerade rechtzeitig, um die Highlights mitzubekommen, „Wir haben eine Hülse in Jess' Büro Gefunden, sie hatte ihren Entführer verletzt."

„Stimmt vermutlich hatte sie ihn an der Schulter erwischt", stimmte Antonio zu, „Aber ich denke, wenn sie sich hätte befreien können, würde sie sich schon längst bei uns gemeldet haben..."

„Also was vermuten Sie, Agent?", wollte John wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir", erwiderte der Angesprochene, „Bei solchen Fällen bringt Jess gewöhnlich den entscheidenden Hinweis."

Sunny betrat den Raum und forderte sofort: „Sir, schalten Sie bitte den Fernseher an."

Pollock sah sie verwirrt an, tat es dann jedoch. Die kleine FBI Gruppe wand sich einem Bildschirm zu, der in die Wand des Büros eingelassen war. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein Nachrichtensprecher, der etwas sehr interessantes zu verkünden hatte:

„_... das FBI hat noch immer nicht verkündet ob der im Internet veröffentlichte Bekennerbrief ernst zu nehmen ist. Fest steht, dass es noch keine heiße Spur gibt, die zu dem verschwundenen Special Agent führen könnte."_

Abgesehen von dem vor sich her brabbelnden Fernseher herrschte völlige Stille im Raum, bis Pollock die Stimme hob:

„Was zur Hölle soll das, was ist mit ‚Bekennerbrief' gemeint, wie hat die Presse von diesem Fall wind bekommen und wieso scheinen die mehr zu wissen als wir!" Er versuchte beim Aussprechen dieser Worte so ruhig wie nur möglich zu bleiben und dennoch war die Wut und teilweise auch die Verzweifelung die in seiner Stimme mitschwang durchaus hörbar. Und trotzdem hatte niemand dafür eine Antwort.

„Ich werde das Internet nach diesem Bekennerbrief durchsuchen", sagte Antonio schnell.

„Das hoffe ich, Scott schicken Sie diese Reporter vor dem Gebäude weg, das ist doch albern und dann setzten Sie sich mit Agent Haslett ins Flugzeug nach Chicago, ich werde auch mit kommen."

Einige Stunden später standen John, Nicole, Brooke und auch Antonio an dem Ort an dem Anderson erschossen worden war. Sie hatten den angeblichen Bekennerbrief gelesen, dennoch stand nichts brauchbares darin, abgesehen von der Erklärung warum Anderson tot war aber Jess noch verschwunden. Angeblich war er nur der Mittelsmann gewesen um sie zu entführen und als er überflüssig wurde haben sie ihn erledigt. Das FBI sein, nach aussage des Verfassers, völlig erfolglos und das wolle er beweisen und wie es bis her aussah würde er recht behalten.

Ein Polizei Beamter zeigte den FBI den Tatort, nur eins unterschied diesen von tausend anderen Schauplätzen von Morden und eben das war der Polizei komisch vorgekommen. Mit Blut waren grob Buchstaben und Zahlen auf dem Boden abgebildet.

„Glauben Sie, dass einer der Entführer das möglicherweise absichtlich hinterlassen hat?", wollte Brooke an Pollock gewand wissen.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, stünde Agent Mastriani jetzt neben uns", erwiderte der Angesprochene ungehalten und besah sich die Zeichen näher, „Ich würde sagen dass soll H429 heißen."

„Vielleicht hatte Jess ja eine Version in der dies vorgekommen ist und vielleicht hat sie uns das unbemerkt hinterlassen können", schlug Antonio vor.

„Und wenn es so wäre, was bedeutet dann das?", fragte Nicole nachdenklich.

„H konnte für Highway stehen", überlegte Brooke.

„Oder Haus", fügte Nicole hinzu, „Antonio stell doch mal fest, ob es Häuser hier gibt, die 429 als Hausnummer haben, das ist schließlich ne Großstadt."

Antonio tat wie ihm geheißen und tippte auf seinem Laptop herum.

„Ja", antwortete er schließlich, „Sogar mehrere aber auch ein Lagerhaus im Hafen, dass könnte das ‚H' erklären."

„Ne andere Chance haben wir nicht", erwiderte Nicole, „Ich finde es ist nen Versuch wert."

„Wir haben noch ca. 6 Stunden", erinnerte Pollock, langsam sollten wir eine Lösung finden, vorrausgesetzt Mastriani lebt noch."

„Ein Grund mehr es zu versuchen", sagte Brooke.

Etwas später stand die kleine Gruppe im Hafen.

„Jetzt heißt es Nr. 429 zu finden", meinte Antonio und ließ seinen Blick über die Düsteren Hallen schweifen.

„Wir teilen uns auf, Latinlover Sie kommen mit mir, Scott, Haslett sie gehen Richtung Westen, wir Richtung Osten, diese Beschriftung der Hallen ist einfach undurchschaubar, in spätestens zwei Stunden treffen wir uns hier wieder", bestimmte Pollock.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und Nicole und Brooke waren besorgt, war sie erst einmal völlig untergegangen waren ihre Chancen die fragliche Halle zu finden fast verschwindend gering. Die beiden hatten bereits Taschenlampen zur Hand genommen, um in dem Dämmerlicht die Hausnummern, sofern welche vorhanden waren, besser erkennen zu können.

„Hey Nicole, sehen sie mal, das könnte doch mal 429 geheißen haben", sagte Brooke und leuchtete auf die Nummer die in schon sehr angeblätterten Farbe auf einer dunkeln Halle stand.

„Durchaus möglich!", murmelte Nicole und bedeutete ihrer Kollegin ebenfalls leise zu sein, falls sie tatsächlich richtig waren. Sie zogen ihren Dienstwaffen und schlichen an die Halle heran. Nicole hatte noch eine zweite Pistole dabei, damit auch Jess bewaffnet war, wenn es zur Schießerei kommen sollte, was sie nicht hofften. Eine Tür zur Halle stand einen Spalt breit offen und als sie nahe genug dran waren hörten sie gedämpfte Stimmen, dennoch verstanden sie kein Wort.

„Gehen ich gehe rein, Sie suchen einen Hintereingang so haben wir den Überraschungseffekt auf unserer Seit, in zwei Minuten gehen wir rein", flüsterte Brooke. Nicole nickte und war nur wenige Sekunden später in der immer schwärzer werdenden Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Zwei Minuten später, schlich Brooke sich ins Innere der Halle, doch nicht lange blieb sie unentdeckt, denn sie musste durch noch eine weitere Tür, die geschlossen und rostig war. Als die Tür unter ihrem Druck grässlich quietschte verstummten die Stimmen, die sie bis eben noch gehört hatte und sie wusste, dass den Entführern klar sein musste, dass sie da war, also setzte sie alles auf ein Karte. Sie trat die Tür mit voller Wucht auf ihre Waffe nach vorne gestreckt und rief: „FBI, Waffen weg und Hände über den Kopf." Doch wie gesagt wurde sie mit auf sie gerichteten Pistolen erwartet, drei Männer im Alter zwischen ca. 21 und 35, auch Jess war da, ein vierte hielt seine Waffe auf sie gerichtet, ihre Hände waren gefesselt aber sie schien auf den ersten Blick unverletzt. Sie war nicht wenig überrascht, als sie Brooke erkannte. Doch noch bevor einer der Verbrecher Brooke auffordern konnte ihre Waffe fallen zu lassen fiel ein Schuss, aus einer völlig anderen Richtung. Jess Blick wirbelte herum und sie sah Nicole, die auf den Mann, der vor ihr stand, geschossen hatte. Er fiel zu Boden. Brooke ergriff den günstigen Moment der Verwirrung, um hinter einen Haufen Holzkisten in Deckung zu.

In der Zwischenzeit befreite Nicole Jess von ihren Fesseln und gab ihr eine Pistole.

„Bedanken kannst du dich später", meinte sie grinsend, als ihre Partnerin den Mund öffnete um sich zu bedanken. So nickte sie nur dankbar und wandte sich ihren Entführern zu, mit zwei Schüssen erledigte sie zwei von ihnen, der Dritte ließ angsterfüllt seine Pistole Fallen bevor, die drei Agents auf ihn feuern konnten. Brooke war überrascht und auch erschüttert, die Treffsicherheit und die Gleichgültigkeit mit der ihre ehemalige Partnerin die beiden mit Kopfschüssen getötet hatte. Als sie Jess ins Gesicht sah, fiel ihr auf, dass es ihr keineswegs gleichgültig war, auf ihrem Gesicht hatte sich blanke Wut abgezeichnet. Sie ging auf den unbewaffneten Mann zu, Nicole folgte ihr und gab ihr Rückendeckung, auch Brooke verließ ihr Versteck und ging ebenfalls auf den Mann zu, der jetzt auf die Knie gesunken war. Sie kam gerade rechtzeitig in Hörweite um Jess zu hören die mit eisiger Stimme fragte: „Wo willst du die Kugel hin haben, antworte!"

„Da- Das können Sie ni- nicht tun!", stotterte er angsterfüllt.

„Tu was du willst, Jess", meinte Nicole und nickte ihr zu.

„Ich habe dich was gefragt, antworte mir, oder hast du gedacht du kommst so davon? Wo willst du die Kugel hinhaben? Schläfe? Zwischen die Augen? Ins Herz? Ich bin flexibel, such's dir aus!" Brooke sah Nicole an, als suchte sie eine Erklärung für Jess' Verhalten, sie wusste nicht wo das Mädchen hin war, mit dem sie einst zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Jess' Hand zitterte nicht einmal obwohl sie kurz davor stand mutwillig einen Menschen umzubringen.

„Antworte", forderte sie wieder. Der Mann von vielleicht 28 Jahren begann in Todesangst zu weinen, doch Jess zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. Es kam ihnen, als würden Stunden vergehen.

Schließlich ließ Jess die Waffe sinken, und steckte sie an den Gürtel.

Der Mann und auch Brooke atmeten erleichtert auf, bis Jess ihm mit aller Kraft gegen den Kopf, genauer gesagt gegen die linke Gesichtshälfte trat, er stürzte völlig zu Boden. Jess packte ihn beim Kragen und zerrte ihn in die Höhe.

„Dein Glück", zischte sie und stieß ihn zurück zu Boden. Nur das leise schmerzerfüllte Schluchzen des Mannes war in der Halle zu hören. Brooke war zwar erleichtert, dass sie ihn nicht erschossen hatte, aber war dennoch erschüttert zu was ihre frühere Partnerin mittlerweile fähig war. Das ängstliche, hilfsbedürftige, nette Mädchen war verschwunden, jetzt entgültig und an seine Stelle war ein eiskalter, gut ausgebildeter FBI Special Agent getreten.


End file.
